Mind of a Murderer
by Ama Fatum
Summary: NaruSasu AU: Naruto is an famous detective known as Kyuubi. When he's called on duty to help with a strange series of murders he ends up falling in love with a distressed young man named Sasuke. DarkFic, Sort of.


**This story is rated M because I don't know how bad its going to get yet and I don't want to scar the minds of innocent children with my murderous mind. XD**

**Also, I don't know know much about solving a murder and all that jazz, other than what I've seen on TV, so be gentle.**

**Chapter 1**

Pain.

It was the first thing he felt when he woke from unconsciousness. His mind registered the somewhat far off sound of water dripping. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. Where was he? What happened?

"I see you're awake." A deep, cold voice resounded through the dirty alley where he was currently sprawled on his stomach.

It all came back quickly. He was walking home and decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. The shortcut would cut 10 minutes off his walk home and he'd taken this route many times, but never at night. He was in a rush and didn't think twice about the danger. Halfway through the alley he heard a voice behind him and turned to look when the stranger hit him with a blunt object.

He felt the panic seep in. He tried desperately to stand and run away but the dark stranger kicked him back to the ground. He began coughing violently as he felt another blow to his ribs.

The stranger chuckled. "Do you think I'd let you get away that easily, Itachi?"

Itachi? This man definitely had the wrong person. "Who's Itachi? You have the wrong person!" He screamed desperately.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The stranger walked into the light of the moon, visibly fuming. He was wearing a dark zip-up jacket that covered most of his face. In the moonlight the young man's skin look almost white contrasting with his dark, onyx eyes which were glaring fiercely at him.

He reflexively shivered and cringed away from the look. "Please," he begged, "I'm not this Itachi man and I don't know him. So please, _please_, let me go." He was on the verge of tears. By the look of the dark eyed man, he could tell he would die if he didn't convince him that he was an innocent man. He wasn't ready to die yet.

He opened his mouth to try to reason with the stranger when a blow to his face jerked his head to the side and caused a sickly crack from his nose. His hand flew up to face which was bleeding fiercely and a loud sob escaped from his throat.

"Shut the fuck up." The dark man sneered. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses you son of a bitch!"

His sobs became louder and he began to shake uncontrollably. "Please. PLEASE!"

"Save your begging for those who will judge you in the afterlife." The dark teen walked closer to him and lifted a bat, preparing to swing.

"PLEASE!" The sound of his scream resonated through the alleyway and the empty buildings before it was cut of with the loud slam of the bat.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, but Naruto was in no mood to enjoy it. His (much needed) vacation in Suna was cut short when he received a call from the chief of police saying he was needed back in Konoha as soon as possible.

In Konoha he was known as Kyuubi due to his amazing ability to solve any case. Although no one has ever seen the face of the amazing case solver, Kyuubi, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little smug when he heard people around town inadvertently call him a genius.

But at the present moment he was not happy being the famous Kyuubi and stomped angrily up the stairs of the Konoha Police Station. He threw open the door and marched toward the chief's office. Some heads turned to look at the sound of the door slamming open, but once everyone saw it was Naruto they went back to what they were originally doing.

As he approached the chief's office he ran into his colleague, Kiba. The brunette gave him an odd look. "Dude. I thought you were on vacation?"

Naruto shrugged and gave him a fox-like grin. "You know me. I live, eat, sleep and shit law enforcement. They couldn't keep me away for long." He didn't like lying to his friend, but only a select few people were allowed to know that he was Kyuubi.

Kiba laughed at his comment and gently punched him in the shoulder. "Ha! Its good to have you back, man."

Naruto returned the punch. "Its good to be back." He looked around. The station was packed with more people than normal and he could feel the tension in the air. "So, what's going on?"

Kiba looked around. "Oh. There's a serial killer on the loose and everyone's working their asses off to find him."

"I see." Naruto nodded. "Well, I have to talk to the chief. See you, Dog-boy." He smiled and turned to walk away while waving to the brunette.

"Yeah. Whatever, Fox-face." Kiba waved and walked off to finish what he was doing.

Once Kiba turned the corner, Naruto's smile dropped instantly. He turned and slammed open the door to the chief's office, not caring if he was busy. "What the hell, Asuma? Why did you call me back so soon from my vacation. I was visiting Gaara. You know I hardly ever see him since he was promoted to Suna Chief of Police. He's going to kill you next time he sees you."

The dark-haired man behind the desk sighed and exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "Suna's chief of police will just have to get over it."

"There better be a good reason for abruptly ending my vacation." Naruto responded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Asuma nodded. "There is. There's a serial killer in Konoha that seems to only target men with dark hair and eyes. This serial killer usually beats his victims to death." Asuma trailed off when he noticed the annoyed look and the blonde's face. "What?"

"Why the hell did you call me back for something like this?" He replied. "It seems like you know what you're looking for. Get Shikamaru to run the fingerprints and DNA from the crime scene through the computer thing that spits out who did it."

"'Computer thing that spits out who did it'?"

Naruto turned to the voice from the corner of the room. A pineapple haired man was sprawled on the couch with a book covering his face.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "You know I'm not good with that forensic crap, Shikamaru."

The lazy man slowly removed the book and gave the blonde a dry look. "Troublesome." He sighed. "If only there was DNA or fingerprints for me run through, then maybe we would've already caught him."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No DNA?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "None."

"No fingerprints?"

Shikamaru sighed again and sat up on the couch. "None what-so-ever."

Naruto turned back to Asuma. "Interesting. So, where do I come in?"

Asuma nodded and pulled out a folder from his desk. "We need your skills as Kyuubi. We've already done most of the criminal profiling and we need you to go undercover as a teacher at Konoha High School."

"Konoha High School?" Naruto questioned. What was the point of sending him off to pretend to teach a bunch of snot-nosed kids at some local high school? He hated high school enough when he was a teenager and now they were forcing him to go back.

"Yes." Asuma confirmed and opened the folder. "We believe the criminal might be a parent of one of the students. We need you to keep an eye on the students and see if any of them seem distressed. The school principal has agreed to let you see the files of all the students and help in any way she can."

"That seems like a lot of students for one person." Naruto commented as he thought about how big the high school was. There were at least 5,000 students in that school.

"Don't worry." Asuma added as he closed the folder and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. "We have someone working with you from the ANBU division to help with your search."

"ANBU division?" Naruto asked, surprised. ANBU was a special division in the Konoha police force that specialized in undercover missions. They were usually only used in the most serious cases that no one could solve. Naruto had worked with them on occasion and all of them were hard-asses and very serious about their jobs (AKA none could take a joke).

"Yes." Asuma continued. "His name is Yamato and he will also be posing as a teacher as well." There was a sudden knock on the door. "Ah. That must be him. Come in!" He ordered.

A tall, brunette man walked in and stood next to Naruto. "You called me chief?"

Asuma nodded. "Yes, Yamato. I assume you have already been informed of the situation?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto rolled his eyes. ANBU were always so formal. That's why didn't accept the invitation when they asked him to join. When he declined everyone told him it was a big mistake, but he didn't think so.

"Good. This is Naruto." Asuma motion to Naruto who nodded at Yamato. "He will be working with you on this mission."

"Hello, Naruto." Yamato smiled and held out his hand. "Its a pleasure to be working with you."

Naruto stared at Yamato's face. He had never seen an ANBU smile before. It was strange to say the least. ANBU were known for the cold and stoic facades and this man was the almost the complete opposite: he seemed friendly.

Naruto smiled back and vigorously shook the other man's hand. "Same here." Maybe working with an ANBU wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Asuma smiled as well. "Good. Now that you two have met we can begin briefing you on the mission." Asuma handed Yamato and Naruto each a folder. "These folders have all the information you need regarding your assignment as teachers."

Naruto opened the folder to the first page. As he was scanning the files his eyes suddenly stopped on the words: _math teacher_. What the fuck?

"Math teacher!" Naruto almost, _almost_, shouted.

"Yes." Asuma responded innocently. Too innocently. "Is there a problem Naruto?"

Naruto looked back down at the paper hoping the words would change. No such luck. He kept reading. "A Calculus teacher!"

Asuma nodded and Naruto could practically hear Shikamaru smirk.

"What the hell? I can't remember Calculus." Naruto turned to Yamato. "What did you get?"

"P.E. Teacher." Yamato responded simply.

"Seriously!" Naruto growled and threw the folder on the chief's desk. "I. Don't. Remember. This. Shit."

Asuma chuckled and put a hand on the fuming blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto. There will be a class schedule that will show you what your teaching and how to teach it. If there are any other problems you can talk to the other calculus teacher, Kakashi Hatake. He volunteered to help if you had any problems."

Naruto could feel a vein throbbing from his forehead. "Troublesome." He sighed.

Asuma laughed and Shikamaru went back to sleep on the couch.

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think? Review and let me know. Forewarning: this story might seem happy now, but its going to go downhill quickly. Its not going to be a happy ending.**

**Ama Fatum**


End file.
